


Stormy Grey

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt first laid eyes on Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Grey

I was minding my own business…as you do, when you’re at school, so you didn’t attract the attention of the bullies…well, not much. It didn’t help that my dad had been famous, and my mum…well, my mum; she talked to the dead (or a least she thought she did).

So that labelled my as the weird kid…right.

I suppose I should have looked where I was going, but when you’ve got a head full of music……

The next thing I knew I was on the floor, my books and myself tangled up with some idiot. I glared at the idiot, and found myself looking into grey eyes.

“Watch where you’re going, bleedin’ idiot,” I growled. I gathered my stuff and was off, before the idiot could talk to me.

As I stalked away, those grey eyes seemed to be on my mind.

“Hey, Bellamy…Bells!” a voice ran out…that’s me, Matthew Bellamy.

I turned, it was Tom Kirk or ‘Kirky.’

“What?” I said curtly.

“Blimey, what’s got up your skirt?”

“Nothing,” I replied.

“Anyway, you still gonna hire out that warehouse, cause’ there’s shed loads of bands that’ll pay a tenner to play, and everyone wants to know if it’s still on.”

I nodded.

“Great, Fixed Penalty and Carnage Mayhem wanna play.”

They were good bands, should bring in the kids. I played in a few bands myself; just a bit of keyboard. I never really settled on one band, although they all begged me to join them permanently.

The summer break came round and I was outside the warehouse door, taking entrance money and checking bands against my list.

“That’s Carnage Mayhem,” Tom said.

I looked up and there was grey eyes. He was blond, a little taller than me, but not skinny and pale. He was twirling a set of drumsticks…the drummer then.

I lost sight of him when they walked into the warehouse, and I went back to taking money.

My band were on just before Fixed Penalty, so I stood watching the other bands; hoping they didn’t trash the gear I’d hired.

Carnage Mayhem were up next, and there was grey eyes. He was good…not just a pretty boy then.

It was strange that after that I saw him a lot, almost like he was stalking me. But that’s just me being paranoid, we were just in the same music classes.

***************

One rainy Saturday I was hanging out with my gang on a muddy piece of grass we called the Den, when…good grief, grey eyes was walking towards me with one of my non-gang mates.

He had guts I had to admit; it was an unwritten rule that the gangs that hung around the Den never mixed.

My mate introduced him as Dominic Howard, or Dom. Dom mumbled something about my computer, then did I want to join his band…did I ever.

“Yeah,” I said, trying to sound cool.

We became friends after that and played crazy music together. Later the drummer from Fixed Penalty Chris Wolstenholme joined our dubious double act; something about the Quo and his band not mixing.

Then everything went insane…but through the insanity, there was Dom, with those grey eyes…stormy grey I called them.

Why stormy grey, because basically I can be an annoying pretentious little wind up merchant, and I was very good at winding Dom up.

When I’d gone too far and he was truly mad with me, his eyes would take on the colour of a storm tossed sea; hence the description.

It only took me twenty years….lots of girls, several failed relationships and one beautiful baby boy to realise it wasn’t just those stormy grey eyes I loved.

I loved Dom, the bleedin’ idiot I’d bumped into in that school corridor.


End file.
